


以牙还牙

by Yellowkiss96



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowkiss96/pseuds/Yellowkiss96
Summary: 骨科双性非亲向





	以牙还牙

“哥吃饭了”

“来了”本来葛优躺在沙发上的人寻着香味走过来，还三步一回头地看下电视

“别看了啦”

陈立农掏出手机把电视关了，就被他哥瞪了一眼。

“我做了还多好吃的诶，哥快尝尝”

“难得呢，陈立农还会做饭”

搬开了椅子蔡徐坤自顾自地吃起来，嗯味道不错

“你是我哥吗蔡徐坤，什么事都不干”

“这叫什么话，我当然不是你哥”

“我是你，爸，爸”

最后吧啦了两口饭蔡徐坤就撇下碗筷又跑沙发去了，陈立农在原地笑了笑，这种喂完了就被抛弃的感觉，自己怎么跟养了小猫一样。

“吃这么点？”  
“吃不下了”

这电视有什么好看的啊，陈立农独自计划着什么时候趁他哥不注意叫黄明昊来把电视机拆了，然后，就修不好了。

躺在沙发上消食还能看着电视是蔡徐坤觉得最幸福的事情了，可是今天的情况好像有点不太对劲——只穿着一条衬衫也散不掉燥热的气息，平时最怕冷的蔡徐坤硬是把空调调到了18度，可依然不能缓解这种奇怪的躁动，渐渐地意识有些模糊，眼前呈现的是…粉红的，粉红色的家里，最后是当腿根开始湿润的时候蔡徐坤才知道自己怎么了，mlgb还性饥渴了

艰难地探头看了看还在吃饭的陈立农，暗骂一句脏话托起瘫软的身体，尽力避开陈立农的视线借着墙壁踉踉跄跄地闪进了厕所。

开了花洒让自己尽力在凉水中冷静下来，可体内的火根本就浇不灭似的越发强烈的激起蔡徐坤的情欲。

他甩了甩湿透的头发，利落地把裤子脱下，反正…反正不是第一次了，蔡徐坤手指刺激着不该出现在那里的阴蒂，嘴里这样安慰着自己。

在外面的陈立农满意地听着厕所传来的花洒声，嘴边扬起不明意味的笑，一会就把哥哥吃掉。

慢悠悠地走到书房打开了电脑，里面放映着隔壁厕所里的淫乱场面——

发情了的小猫正把手指一点点往里插，隐藏的的摄影机画质不高，但也不难看清手指埋藏在什么奇怪的地方，但陈立农没有什么惊异，从他刚来这个家的那天就已经知道了哥哥这个香艳的秘密，从此就一发不可收拾。

表面上的乖孩子从来不会有多么纯白的内心，少年为了满足这样邪恶的内心在没有人知道的情况下买了隐藏型的摄像头，安在了厕所的角落。

陈立农死死盯着屏幕里的蔡徐坤，小人无力的已经坐到了地上，双腿大开着从摄像机的角度刚好能看见正被主人开拓的小穴，第一次那么直观的正面欣赏那处秘密地区，陈立农再次有了神奇的感觉

现在的蔡徐坤根本控制不住喉间溢出的呻吟，意识混沌的哪还管自己弟弟在外面，大肆的随着手指的进出响起一声声浪叫。只是不知道现在自己的浪荡样子已经全被陈立农收在眼底。

只隔着一堵墙，陈立农清楚的听见他哥哥的呻吟，甚至不知道是不是错觉，他好像有听见呜呜咽咽的“农…n农”。下身已经硬的发痛，手淫他又不喜欢，更何况美人就在隔壁。快速保存了刚才的一段视频，陈立农就向厕所走去。

没锁门？

这次换陈立农诧异了，蔡徐坤手指还停留着一截在小穴，像是意料之中的勾人眼神

“你怎么才进来啊”

“唔…我好难受啊弟弟”

“过…过来摸摸我”

这是被折磨的都不知道自己是谁了还是真心话，陈立农不知道，他只知道蔡徐坤掰开着阴蒂邀请他过去肏他。

“哥哥竟然，给自己插射了”

“到底有多浪啊”

陈立农伸进两根手指在小穴搅动，他的手更大些，但也就是止瘙磨痒，蔡徐坤扭动着屁股想吃进去更多些，却是那人手指的抽出。嗯哼了两声陈立农还是一动不动地盯着他下身看，无名火就起来了

“看毛看！”

“研究”

被人看起来是研究身体构造的眼神死盯，蔡徐坤的羞耻感就上来了，可是越感觉害羞就越想要陈立农，先要他进来，贯穿，完全吃掉他。不自如地收缩着小穴，发育不怎么全但还是分泌有透明的液体

“怎么这样…你不是很想操我吗”

“不是从小时候就想吗”

陈立农穿着运动裤，很容易就被扒下，蔡徐坤咬唇看着已经胀大的不行的性器，暗吐槽一个高中生就那么大。陈立农抓住了蔡徐坤想去脱他内裤的小手

“你怎么知道的？”

“屁话，整天开门缝看我洗澡”

“你他妈要不要我啊！不要就出去！”

“然后你继续用手指插？”

“高级了哈，还有摄像机了…哈啊…”

被严重威胁的陈立农“乖乖”地脱下衣裤，带着小兄弟去到了秘密花园

鬼头堵在穴口，蔡徐坤像是终于等到了一样急匆匆地把身体往下滑

“进来，进来…进来啊呜”

“要不你叫我声哥我就进去”

“叫你妈啊！”

“叫妈可不行”

陈立农象征性地又往里进了一点

“哥…哥哥…”

“乖哦坤坤”

没给一点再反驳的机会，陈立农直接将整根没入，蔡徐坤疼的抓紧了陈立农的肩膀

“啊…痛死了”

不过他好像高估自己这套器官了，比一般要狭窄的穴道紧致地吸着巨物，淫液大量在交合处冒出

“动啊宝贝”

“噗，叫我宝贝？”

贫嘴体质是这场性爱里最碍事的东西，从开始看视频就硬到现在终于得到缓解，也不想再说什么了，反正一会也说不出话来。

“那我动咯”

“你动就动啊还跟我…卧槽！唔唔cnm轻点…慢点慢点”

两个人都是第一次，一个没经验地毫不温柔地肆意冲撞，另一个被疼的说不出话只能心里乱骂他妈逼的高中生。

“哈啊…哼en…啊”

地面上还有没散尽的水，让两人身体碰撞的声音更被放大。蔡徐坤努力地伸手把手指分开卡在交合的地方，好湿…

敏感的小穴很快就被爽上了高潮，温热的新液体喷出但都给陈立农堵回去了

“舒服吗，这样被人肏着”

“哥哥很喜欢这样吧”

仗着蔡徐坤说不出话陈立农口无遮拦地说着骚话，好像这样就表示蔡徐坤默认了一样。当然适应了一下蔡徐坤就能说话了，骚话？谁不会！

“唔农农哥哥人家好痛啊”

“啊哈轻点啊农农”

“嗯…老公唔”

忍无可忍的陈立农堵住了蔡徐坤的嘴，软舌很快被逮住任由陈立农的吸吮，下身动作没有懈怠，蔡徐坤双手环住身上人的脖子就像真的情侣一样腻歪。

最后几下的动作慢了起来，陈立农慢慢地退出把鬼头往下抵在另一个小洞

“干什么！？那里不行！”

“为什么啊”

“我…”

“射在小秘密里我怕哥哥怀孕哦”

“怀孕个屁啊”

蔡徐坤被他说的都快哭出来，陈立农也顾不得那么多，借着足够的淫液匆匆手指扩张两下就进入了后穴，这次开拓的不足，陈立农只是为了最后的几下疯狂冲刺，磨过了皱褶把腿根弄的通红。

最后在蔡徐坤身体内留下乳白液体，甬道收缩的厉害，拔出时还带了一声“啵”。穴口一张一合地露出里面藏着的白色。

“下一次要好好尝尝下面的小嘴”

“别下次了…今天我就要你…”

蔡徐坤闭着眼嘟着嘴，下一秒就睡过去了，也不管他这句话对陈立农是多大的冲击，不过陈立农也不至于禽兽得在睡过去了还要折磨他。强颜欢笑地帮他清理了身体，抱上了床。

 

.  
天亮，陈立农睁眼看着怀里依偎着他的小猫，哦不，是哥哥，轻轻撩起一层头发在上面跨越界限地吻了一下。不过再舍不得走下床也要去买早饭了。

“你去哪”

“买早餐啊”

“别…在这陪我”

“买完早餐回来就陪你哦”

“嗯…不要”

“噗还记得你是我哥吗”

“滚滚滚”

 

在老商摊买了菠菜粥，掏钱的时候发现裤子口袋里多了一张纸条

/陈立农！

I like love you./

看来是还没睡醒的时候写的

/love you my bro.


End file.
